magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 77
This magazine is dated July 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo The Wii is Dead, Long Live the Wii U - 4 pages (6-9) : Nintendo's most successful home console retires to the attic after six years - but what is its legacy? The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : We've got the crown prince of achievements in our midst Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : An inch-high hero has a growth spurt and Peach takes a trip in a time machine Tank! Tank! Tank! - 1/2 page (20) : I don't know what we're yelling about! Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : Starfy On the shoulders of giants - 1 2/3 page (22-23) : Stop giggling at the back there, you. Skylanders: Giants shows us today why Wii U is the console of tomorrow. Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Hiroyuki Takahashi - 1 page (26) : Camelot's very own King Arthur talks about the genesis of the Mario Tennis series. Traumatise Centre - 1/2 page (27) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (27) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (27) Uppers & Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Getting Shirty - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Simply the Chest - 1/2 page (11) #Capital Gunishment - 1 page (12) #Is this a Proper Castlemine-Ia Remake? - 1/2 page (13) #Brief Encounter - 1/2 page (13) #Treeing is Believing: World's First Wooden NES Controller - 1/2 page (14) #Pokemarvels, Assemble - 1/2 page (14) #Pooper Mario Bros - 1/2 page (15) #Hey! Listen to Smart Navi - 1/4 page (15) #The Phat Controller - 1/4 page (15) Previews Castlevania: Mirror of Fate - 3DS - 4 pages (32-35) Pokemon Black and White 2 - DS - 2 pages (36-37) E.X. Troopers - 3DS - 1 page (38) Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion - 3DS - 1 page (39) Aliens: Colonial Marines - Wii U - 2 pages (40-41) Assassin's Creed III - Wii U - 2 pages (42-43) Darksiders II - Wii U - 1 page (44) Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Wii U - 1 page (45) Metro: Last Light - Wii U - 2 pages (46-47) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (52-53) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (54) Timewarp Dig Dug II - 2 pages (56-57) Game & Watch Gallery Advance - 2 pages (64-65) Metal Gear Solid - 2 pages (84-85) Features Wii U Rocks Our World - 6 pages (58-63) : At E3 2011, Wii U baffled the world. 12 months later, it's ready for round two. Here's why we believe it's a gwnuine game-changer The 27 Nintendo Games most in need of patching - 6 pages (66-71) Replay: International Sensible Soccer - 6 pages (72-77) Nintendo Gamer Asks... WTF is NFC - 6 pages (78-83) Reviews The Vault The best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *Mischief Makers - Approved *WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Games$! - Approved *Plok - Denied Iwata Asks Kazuo Hirai (E3 Special) Other Credits Say Goodbye To : Matthew Castle Games Editor : Alex Dale Managing Art Editor : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Mark White Deputy Art Editor : Phil Haycraft Designer : Stephen Hanlon Online Editor : Chris Scullion Friends of Nintendo Gamer :James Bowden, Katherine Byrne, David Crookes, Martin Davies, Sarah Ditum, Ian Evenden, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Andy Hartup, Steve Hogarty, Andy Kelly, Martin Kitts, John McAllister, Richard McCormick, Simon Middleweek, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Graham Smith, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Tim Weaver, Helen Woodley Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews